nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Dutchman
The Flying Dutchman is a recurring character in SpongeBob SquarePants, voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray, is a green pirate ghost named after the famous fictitious ghost ship of the same name, but in some episodes, he lives undergound. He also has clearly distinctive Scottish accent. He lives in a giant ship that floats in the underwater "sky". He is a green pirate ghost who haunts Bikini Bottom. many people who worked in a clothing shop used his body as a window display after his death (though his demise was never explained how). Now he haunts the seven seas because he was never put to rest so he had no funeral Whenever he appears, a thunderstorm suddenly occurs, it is always green. He expresses a dislike for the tradition in which others dress up as him for Halloween and claims that it "turns the Flying Dutchman name into a laughing stock". Episode countEdit The Flying Dutchman has appeared in the following episodes: *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (only in a magazine) *Scaredy Pants *Arrgh! *Your Shoe's Untied *Shanghaied *Born Again Krabs *Ghost Host *Money Talks *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Curse of Bikini Bottom *Ghoul Fools AppearanceEdit The Flying Dutchman has a green glow around him, yellow eyes with black irises, scraggly beard, pirate hat with a chunk taken out, a handbag marked "Souls", droopy nose, coat, little pigtails, and ghostly tail, and also speaks with a Scottish Pirate accent. He has a sister named Sally Dutchman. Biography The Flying Dutchman, As evidenced in the episode Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost, Squidward Tentacles once was mistaken to be the Flying Dutchman. According to the episode: Your Shoe's Untied, he last wore shoes 5,000 years ago. He has won the Fancy Knotting contest for the past 3,000 years and the knots he knows are: Pretzel Knot, Double Diamond Knot, Square Knot, The Constrictor, Gut Knot, Pillow Knot, Butterfly Knot, Monkey Chain, Monkey's Fist, The Monkey and the Loop Knot a.k.a. Poop Loop. In addition, he cannot eat without his dining sock as mentioned in the episode: Shanghaied. For some odd reason, he says "I'm the Flying Dutchman" while snoring. In the episode Shanghaied the Flying Dutchman generates The Fly of Despair. The Flying Dutchman once lost his "scare," according to the episode: Ghost Host. He got so carried away, that he stopped scaring for months. He became a couch potato in SpongeBob's house until finally SpongeBob helped him be scary again. In the same episode, he was shown that he had some sort of wedding ring. The Flying Dutchman escorts people to Davy Jones' Locker. This actually almost happened to Mr. Krabs. The Flying Dutchman has been mentioned in the episode: Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost (only on the cover of a magazine), and appeared in the episodes: Scaredy Pants, Arrgh!, Your Shoe's Untied, Shanghaied, Born Again Krabs, Ghost Host, Money Talks and SpongeBob vs. The Big One (he encountered Mr. Krabs and said that he dated Aunt Sally in High School in that special). He appears again in the Episode: The Curse of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick cut his beard off with Squidward's Lawn Mower. His girlfriend wanted to marry him, but he said he wasn't the marrying type. PersonalityEdit During all is appearances, the Flying Dutchman proved to be anything but a "friendly ghost". Though his role in the series varied constantly from a sea demon to a restless soul or even as a psychopompic judge to the death, The Flying Dutchman has been consistently shown to be gruff, malicious and even downright sadistic, scaring people and stealing their souls out of simply fun, and in his first full appearance, he attempts to steal the souls of everyone in the Krusty Krab simply because Spongebob's ridiculous costume as the "Flying Dutchman" was the "ultimate insult" to his image, thus showing that he's extremely prideful. Despite his antisocial behavior and manevolence, The Flying Dutchman isn't pure evil or without companionship. It's show in Ghost Host that he has a number of ghost friends, and has show both in this episode and in Your Shoe's Untied to be capable to bound with other people in case they have the same interests or objectives (mostly Spongebob ). He has also show to be both in Ghost Host and in Curse of Bikini Bottom to be a notorious womanizer, with not even mortal womans are free from his teasers (though the former episode implies that he's divorced). While the Flying Dutchman takes strong delight in scaring people, he didn't live exclusively from haunting mortals, having sometimes tormented them doing so only out of boredom (scaring SpongeBob for months to wait for his ship to be fully repaired), or otherwise because someone provocated him (as seen in SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One and Curse of Bikini Bottom). Though he is no saint, Flying Dutchman has a strong sense of justice and has been known to reward people for good deeds towards him (Arrgh!) or to punish wicked souls (taking his role as a Psychopomp very seriously, as seen in Born Again Krabs), and has been know to keeping promises as seen in Shanghaied when he grant three wishes to SpongeBob and the gang in exchange of his sock. QuotesEdit *You?! SCARY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *''his sleep'' I'm the Flying Dutchman...I'm the Flying Dutchman. *I haven't worn shoes for over 5000 years! But sometimes, I like to wear this sock over me ghostly tail. *We have so much in common. You like teddy bears, I like teddy bears. You like ponies, I like ponies. *Behold, the pretzel knot. The double diamond knot, the square knot, the constrictor,... the gut knot, the pillow knot, the butterfly knot. *An ' I.O.U. ' ? *Wait there's more. The monkey's chain, the monkey's fist, the monkey! This one here's a loop knot, also known as the poop loop! *You give me back the sock, and I give you, three wishes. Video GamesEdit The Flying Dutchman makes appearances in nearly all SpongeBob video games. His first appearance was in the very first SpongeBob video game, "SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula" as the final boss. He also appears as a boss in "SpongeBob SquarePants: Supersponge" and as an enemy in "SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation: Krabby Patty". He appears in ''SpongeBob SquarePants:The Yellow Avenger, ''he is in Rock Bottom and gives SpongeBob a mission to find his 3 keys for him. He is the main antagonist of"SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman". In "SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom" he is a minor boss fought in a level centered around him, the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard. It is shown in the game that The Flying Dutchman can shoot green fire from his nose, and is very sensitive with his tail. In Nicktoons Unite The Flying Dutchman plots to make the Nicktoons his new crew but releases them when they find his old crew. In SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis The Flying Dutchman's head appears in the Bikini Botton Museum as an object SpongeBob must photograph. The Flying Dutchman appears in Nicktoons MLB as a playable character. He makes a cameo in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy as an out of place character you must photograph Powers and AbilitiesEdit The Flying Dutchman is show to be one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the ocean, nearly rivaling King Neptune in magical power. Though his skills varies from episode to episode, he has been consistently capable to levitate, teleport in a cloud of smoke preceded by a storm. In his first appearance, he is shown to be capable of stealing souls and fire-breathing. He has also shown to be capable of opening dimensional portals to banish his enemies, as seen in Shanghaied and Ghoul Fools. He has shown to be also capable of manipulating matter (even turning SpongeBob and Patrick into ghosts in Curse of Bikini Bottom) and granting wishes, as seen in Shanghaied and Money Talks. However, of all his incarnations, his most powerful appearance was in Ghost Host, were he was able to shapeshifting into numerous horrific forms and warped reality effortlessly. The only limitations to his powers regard his ghost tail. Despite being a champion in looping for centuries, he as long forgotten how to tie his shoes, and it's later revealed that he can't eat people without his sock. His other skills include... *Changing his size *Fulfilling wishes *Can tie knots (unfortunately naccumulate) *Turning his head around 360 degrees *Shapeshifting into any monsters. *Spewing fire from his nostrils *Floating through walls *Shooting lasers from his eyes *Creating illusions *Turning Spongebob's legs and arms into Tentacles *Turning sea creatures into fruits and ghosts http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Flying_Dutchman&action=edit&section=2 edit The Origin of the Flying Dutchman When the Flying Dutchman died, citizens used his body as a window display in a clothing shop. Now he haunts the seven seas because he was never put to rest. SpongeBob finds this in a comic book in the episode Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost while SpongeBob and Patrick were cleaning Sqidward's closet, where Squidward owns the comic book in the closet.